The Girls
by little.ashyangel
Summary: All of my Main OCs are coming together and this time it's all of the deminstionsat stake. Fang Paw, Dusky, Aristocat, Nicole, and Trintiy areforced to figt in a 2nd Dark Tornament alongside the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. If they win, their dimentions are safe, if they loose, their dimention is blow to pieces. heavy OCC. Really good story. mentions of Kurama/OCand Hiei/OC at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG guys! I'm sooo excited for this! :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot not the YU YU Hakuso characters.**

**Chapter 1- It begins**

Trinity muttered something as she sat up and checked all her limbs. First she was attacked and now she was captured by god only knows who. In this godforsaken dark, wet and squishy, musty dungeon-like place. She wasn't restrained... Trinity coughed and pushed her shades back onto her nose," I hate the world," she hissed,"The world hates me right back."

A chuckled made her jump an turn her head to face a girl sitting about five feet away from her, with silver and black ears and a tail,"Wow. So YOU'RE the legendary Trinity - cool."

Trinity cocked her head,... Legendary?..."Who are you?"

Another voice answered her,"Her name is Fang Paw," Trinity turned to see a girl with red hair, green eyes and in a dark grey suit with a purple cat-head emblem on it,"I'm Aristocat," Aristocat nodded at a girl sitting in a corner, with a golden bangle glowing in the sim light,"That's Nicole."

"I'm Dusky," said a girl in cornflower blue armor and had a sword at her hip.

Trinity took in all the information,"Great. Nice to meet ya. Now - where the hell are we?"

Dusky shrugged,"From what I've gathered from the people's minds- we're here to fight in some tournament."

Fang Paw growled,"Do you know what'll happen if we refuse?"

Dusky nodded,"They kill us."

Nicole sighed,"And I thought having a stalker demigod was annoying. But getting kidnapped defiantly tops the list," she glanced around,"Can we bust out of here?"

"I wouldn't," Fang Paw said checking everything out," If they wanted us to fight in this stupid TOURNAMENT sooooo bad- to go to lengths as to kidnap us- they must really have gone over the top with security. I can hear the walking up above, below, to the east, west, north and south of us. They're defiantly going overkill at guarding us."

Aristocat huffed as she scanned the walls,"I'm not finding a weakness. Maybe when they open the door we could fight our way out..."

The girls jumped when a speaker crackled and groaned on,"I don't think so ladies," a purring voice poured into the room.

"Crap," Aristocat hissed,"They can hear us and most likely are watching us. Two-way glass people-Be on your guard."

"Anyone able to _create a mind link_," Fang Paw asked creating a small sia.

Artistocat smirked,"I've never tried," she glanced around the room,"And so far all my history books said none of you could do that."

"History Books," Dusky narrowed her eyes. But Fang Paw hastily created a Mind Link similar to what her teammate Miss. Martian was able to create.

_Mind Link established _she said. Just as the voice- now annoyed stated,"Ladies. Enough of this useless banter. I'm sure you are all curious as to why you all are here. Allow me to explain. You're here to participate in a little series fighting matches called the Dark Tournament."

Dusky scoffed,"Wow that's sooooo creative-"

"**SHUT UP**," the voice yelled causing Dusky, Fang Paw and Aristocat all to grab their ears.

"**_VOLUME_**," they all braked at the same time.

The voice was lowered before it continued,"You're to fight in this little gathering. You may kill your opponents if you need to. We actually prefer it. If you loose we will go to your dimension and kill one loved one for each loss. If you loose the entire tournament. You shall be killed then your dimensions destroyed."

"**WHAT**," Aristocat snarled,"You can't do that! It's impossible to destroy a dimension!"

All the girls shot her a look, _How do you __**KNOW**__?_ Fang Paw asked her through the mind link.

"Ah yes," the voice chuckled,"Leave it to the Dimension hopper to think its impossible to destroy one. How many have you been in- at least three right? Four counting this one."

Aristocat snarled and screamed at the voice, snapping this way and that trying to think of something to do to get the voice to show themselves,"Shut up! I swear you're more annoying than McGinnus!"

Trinity rolled her eyes,"Yelling won't get them to show themselves."

Dusky felt along the walls,"I can't fell a door."

"You probably will never be able too," the voice taunted,"As to our threats they're real. You're little magic friend can accommodate that."

The PA system clicked off,"Well," Nicole sighed sitting down,"Guess they're done talking now."

Aristocat pressed the side of her cowl,"I'm not getting anything on thermal," she pressed a section lower,"Or Inferred-"

Fang Paw cocked her head,"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No," Aristcat said,"The difference is the thermal camera detects warm objects. The infrared sends out a beem of invisible infrared light that's reflected back to the camera which can see it."

"Oh."

"Can you try Ultraviolet," Nicole glanced over at the dark-clad feline girl.

Aristocat scoffed,"Course," she pressed her cowl up two sections on the opposite side,"Nope no go."

**_Lying_** she smirked in her mental voice. Just not on her actual face,_For some reason these walls let the light penetrate the walls. That's highly unusual. I can see four guys. One human. Three most likely aren't._

_ What do you think we're dealing with_ Trinity asked _Alien? Superhuman?_ While she was really saying,"Well Crap."

_Probably something none of us have faced before_ a new voice joined into the conversation. Much deeper and masculine than any of the girls.

_Who was __**THAT**_ Dusky jumped, completely caught off guard,"I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to rest," she mocked a nap attempt by closing her eyes.

_My name is Sköll_ the voice calmed them _I am the wolf that chases the sun around the world. My brother Hati chases the moon._

Nicole rolled her eyes,"Whatever. Maybe we all should get some rest." _Yeah, from that old Norse Legend- and legends like it actually all of them are real. Anyway, he also just happens to be bonded to me. His brother too, actually. They help in when I have to.. You know... save the world._

"Yeah," Fang Paw sighed," Maybe we should." _That's awesome!_

The PA system crackled back on,"You're all going to need it," the voice told them,"You all shall be training for two months straight. Sadly we'll never meet. But your instructor is one of the best."

**It has begun! Please review and tell me what you think! and please be nice, I have sensative feelings. and check out all my stories to get to know my girls better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey! Here we go the Second chapter I apologize in advace because of the sucky way I wrote the Yu Yu dialoge. But hey, OCC or not they aren't main characters!**

**Disclaimer: i only own my girls!**

**Thank you, jakefan for reviewing**

**Chap 2- Decisions/1st round**

Dusky sat in the small room that was allowed for each team,"So when's our first fight?"

Aristcat was sharpening one of her grippers,"I don't know. Like in an hour."

"Who's it against," Fang Paw piped up as she stroked a small pearl necklace that she had kept in her pocket ever since they started training.

Dusky checks the list,"Some regular demon team," she sighed,"Who wants to be captain?"

Nicole finished rearranging her arrows,"We should take turns. There are five rounds for our team. Which means there can be five captains."

Trinity scoffed,"But that's even of we make it to the finals."

Aristcat let out a tiny warning growl,"we WILL make it to the finals. And we WILL win this. I won't let any dimension become rubble under my watch."

Dusky smiled,"Well. I'll take first captain duty."

"Then I'll go," Nicole volunteered.

Trinity shrugged and checked her guns,"I'll go after her."

Fang Paw sharped her nails,"I'll go after Trinity!"

Aristocat shrugged,"Guess that means I get the finals."

** oo0000oooo0000**

Kurama sat quietly in his team's room. Kuwabara glanced around,"I can't believe they're maken' us fight in this stupid tournament again! Didn't we prove ourselves enough last time by winning it?"

Yusuke shrugged,"I guess that doesn't matter. Besides I think those committee people just like us too much."

Boton popped her head into the room,"Hello! Hello! I'm back from scouting out the competition!"

Yusuke looked up,"Oh hey Boton. Find out anything?"

Boton smiled,"All the teams here now seems pretty average. No big reps. Except one. It's a small team of five, no one has seen them fight yet. But there are rumors that each of the fighters are from different dimensions."

All the team members shot Boton a look. Boton freaked,"I know, I know it sounds a bit far-fetched. But I also heard the team's all female."

Hiei stood now interested,"When is their first fight. This sounds interesting."

Boton checked her watch,"In at least five minutes- I think we all should watch the match."

When Dusky led her small group into the stadium they were met with a chorus of booed and flying food. Trinity used a shield to stop it and send it flying back. The announcers, Koto and Juri, tried to calm the crowd,"Come on you guys," Koto pleaded," I know they're a strange bunch but shouldn't they have as much of a chance as anyone?"

Juri tried too,"Yeah guys. I mean its the whole girl power thing isn't? Let's give a round of applause to Team Masayoshi."

The other team- Team Kin'niku- was waiting for them. Five of them, all of them big, muscle and different colors- from blood red to black. They looked like fish mixed with lions. Fang Paw gulped and hid a little behind Aristocat (who had pulled up her mask). Each demon had horns and fangs, mixed with black beady eyes. It was creepy!

"Alright Captains! Come on up here and shake hands, then determined the rules of the fight," Juri called.

Dusky took a deep breath before she walked up to them,"Name's Dusky," she offered her hand to the red Demon that ha walked up as well,"I'm the captain for this round."

The demon spat at her hand, Dusky moved it just in time. When the Demond's spit hit the concrete, it started _melting_ the concrete,"Sorry I don't shake hands with a human."

Dusky pulled her lips into a grimace,"You're going to regret that," she claimed, calmly yet deadly.

The red demon chuckled,"What are you going to do? Stick me with those little arrows?"

Dusky hissed,"Alright buddy if you think I can't fight you. How about I fight all of your little friends with you?"

"Dusky," Trinity called," What are you doing?!"

Koto gasped,"Well it seems Team Masayoshi's Captain Dusky is more gutsy than I thought. She's volunteered to take all of Team Kin'niku at once. Does she have a death wish?"

Dusky sent her a glare, Koto yelped and jumped behind Juri,"A, haha. I mean she must be awfully strong to want to do that..."

The red demon chuckled,"Alright boys. You think we should do it?"

The Demon's teammates all shouted in agreement.

** ooo000ooo000ooo**

Genkai made a hmmm sound a she watched the little scene unfold,"Interesting..."

Kuwabara cocked his head,"Do ya really think those girls are from a different dimension?"

Kurama steadily analyzed the small group below them,"They all might not be for the same dimension. From what I see their captain Dusky, is dressed very differently that her companion in that dark grey suit. Then their youngest fighter, has ears and a tail similar to Koto- yet- they do not seem natural to her."

Boton nodded,"I can see that. They're just twitching so much... Maybe she's just nervous. Then there's that woman in all black. She also has a bow and arrows, but she doesn't have a sword and her clothes are more updated. Then there's the girl in that black coat. I wonder why she's wearing the sunglasses?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes,"But why would they come to fight?"

** ooo000ooo000ooo**

Koto and Juri neared the edge of the ring,"Alright now that the rules have been defined- on three the match will begin!"

"One," the two demon girls said together. Those on the sidelines for Dusky tensed.

"Two."

The crowd hushed and watched with intensity. Dusky's hands twitched, her eyes calculating her enemy /Just like oversized Orcs/ she calmed herself _It'll just be like fighting Orcs. _The Yu Yu gang held their breath.

"Three."

All hell broke loose. The demons rushed at Dusky. Who was prepared she threw up her hand and shouted,"Skölir," all the demons bounced off her shield. Then Dusky pulled out five arrows and easily shot them- each hitting a shoulder, leg, knee, or arm,"Brisingr!"

The arrows burst into flames, which soon enveloped the demons. Their shrieks of pain filled the air. Dusky gave as much energy to the flames as she dared. Not wishing to fall to her knees because of Exhaustion, soon the shrieks of pain died down. The demons were dead. No one could have survived that.

Juri and Koto were frozen on spot until Juri snapped out of it,"Ahhhh, well, Ladies and Gentlebeasts, I don't think we have to count for this one. We have a winner. Dusky and her Team Masayoshi."

Boos and _cheers_ filled the air again. The crowd was conflicted, here was this HUMAN woman who had single-handedly taken down five strong demons. Dusky turned other teammates,"I don't think I'd be able to make it to the locker-room-thingy."

Trinity smile and walked forward, giving their teammate a shoulder to lean on,"Come on. Just don't forget this was the first round."

**Hate it? Love it? Good? BAd? Please tell me nicely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, ready set let's go!**

**Thank you, Nega20,JAkefan, and killedbyakitty for following, and killedbyakitty for favoriting.**

**Chapter 3- Round 2 with Nicole**

The second round for Team Masayoshi was fast approaching. Boton took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She was greeted by the young girl with the ears and tail,"Can I help you?"

"I... Ah I," Boton struggled for a moment. A voice called from inside the room,"Let her in Fang Paw she means no harm."

Fang Paw shrugged and opened the door all the way. Boton hastily walked in,"Hello my name is Boton. I'm an athletic trainer for another team in the tournament and I wondered if your captain was alright. I saw that she had to be helped off the field."

Dusky was drinking out of a water bottle,"Thank you for worrying about me Boton. But I just used too much energy killing those brutes is all. I should be fine. I'm not captain of my team anymore. That would be Nicole for this round."

Nicole gave a mock-salute with two fingers to Boton,"Pleasure meeting you. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to give my team a pep talk. Trinity, Aristocat, why don't you escort Miss. Boton back to where her team is."

Boton smiled and walked out of the door,"No, no that's not nessisary. Thank you though. I'll go."

**ooo000ooo000ooo**

"So," Hiei scared Boton as she walked into their locker-room,"What did you find out."

They had just almost lost their first round. So Hiei might have been a BIT grumpy. Boton shrugged,"Well, Dusky's alright. She just needed a little rest. They're also changing their captain each round."

Kurama nodded,"Did you find out any names?"

Boton nodded and carefully started bandaging a cut on Kuwabara's arm,"The girl with the ears and Tail is named Fang Paw, the young woman in the coat and sunshades is named Trinity. The person in the suit is called Aritocat and ummm, I think the gal in the black with the bracelet was named Nicole."

Genkai chocked a bit on her cigarette,"I've heard of most of those names before. They're all definatly from different dimensions. Now it all makes sense."

Yusuke rolled his eyes,"Listen Grandma that's wonderful for you. But none of us are mind readers."

Genkai growled,"Each of those names are from books I read from my youth. It just so happens Aristocat was able to hop from one dimension to anouther. Something must have happen that caused her to gather the others together and enter them into this contest. It's probably not something good."

** ooo000ooo000ooo**

"Now remember," the voice coached the girls from a taperecoder before they walked out," If you lose any fights it's your loved one's death warrant AND if you loose the tournament your dimension goes bye-bye."

Nicole was the one to lead the team into the ring this time. The crowd met them with a mixture of acceptance and hatred. Nicole met the team they were facing. Just three fighters, because three had been killed in the first round.(yeah their back up gets to fight now). Juri called the captains up,"So, Captains what will the rules be?"

Nicole gave a sly smile," I don't know about you but I like one-on-one fights. How about we fight one on one, you can change fighters after each round if you want and all weapons allowed?"

The leader of the opposing team, a demon that looked like a cat walking on two legs. It Smiled and said,"I shall allow that."

"Good," Nicole smiled and turned to Juri and Koto,"Ready when you two are."

Koto and Juri counted together,"Alright! Fight in- three, two, one!"

Nicole jumped away from the cat demon before she pulled out her Dirk. The cat demon grew three inch claws and rushed at her. It struck out its paw and caught her side. Nicole yelped and slashed with her dirk- cutting the Cat's claws off. Which gave a shriek of pain.

"Looks like this might be a quick fight folks,"Koto commented,"If we've already skipped the trash talking stage and gone straight to the fight."

Juri let out a small squeal,"Yahh. That gash in Nicole's side looks painful."

Nicole jumped away, her side was cut open and starting to bleed. Nicole placed her hand on it to try and stop the bleeding. The demon snarled,"Your gonna pay for that! I just had them sharpened!"

Nicole jumped away again as the demon slashed the area were she had been. The demon snarled and Nicole brought her dirk down hard on its head as she fell back to the earth. The demon fell to the side with force and landed on the ground with a crack! Nicole stood over it as it struggled to get up,"Stay down," Nicole muttered,"That way I won't have to hurt you anymore."

The demon snarled and leapt up. Koto cheered to the crowd,"Looks like this cat has more lives! Let the match continue!"

Nicole let out a growl and got into a defensive position,"Come on and get me Kitty."

The demon roared and ran towards her on four legs. Nicole leapt over it before she body slammed it to the ground and hitting a few pressure points,"Start the count," she shouted as she jumped up,"Do it now!"

Koto and Juri jumped into action,"One, Two, Three," the crowd become unruly they shouted at the cat demon to get up. But it was in lala land so there was no getting up for it,"Seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"Winner of the first match- Nicole!"

Nicole sheathed her dirk, breathing hard she glanced at her side. It was almost healed. Nicole let out a relieved breath. Koto turned to her,"Will you be fighting the next match?"

Kurama gasped,"My God. Her side! It's fully healed."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes,"Really? It is?"

Boton let out a groan,"Dang. So she heals fast. That will be interesting."

**00ooo000ooo000**

Fang Paw gulped," Are you gonna fight again? You look whipped."

Nicole glanced at her teammates,"No," Nicole glanced at Dusky,"She is."

Dusky climbed up onto the stage and Juri yelled into her mic,"Ladies and gents it seems the former captain Dusky, has recovered fully to fight the next match!"

A fish-like green demon stood to face her,"I'll fight her."

Dusky smiled as the match began. She openly starred at the demon and broke down it's mind's defensies. The demon cried out and grabbed its head. Dusky only had to speak one word for the demon to fall down, asleep.

Fang Paw was up next, she stood silently as a purple dragon demoness dived at her. Fang Paw easily side-stepped her. The Demoness hit the ground and then Fang Paw was on her, punching her into submission. Until the demoness got a few lucky hits in and Fang Paw jumped back. The demoness got up to her feet. Fang Paw put up her dukes and the demoness snarled,"Looks like this should be a cat fight," Juri commented. The crowd cheered.

Genkai's eyes narrowed,"It seems that she might be the youngest fighter on their team. But she defiantly looks like a scrapper."

Fang Paw dodged the blow the demoness would have dealt her and weaved around her. But the demoness turned to face her, Fang Paw reared back and hit her in the gut. Then her nose. The demoness' fell backwards after that last one and was out.

Juri and Koto both counted to ten before they went up and held up Fang Paw's arms,"Winner of the Match and Round- Fang Paw and her Team!"

Slowly and carefully the girls made their way back towards their locker room. Many of the demons still booed them and tossed things at them. But the girls were happy, no one had lost yet, their loved ones were safe. Hopefully their dimensions will be too.

**Kinda short, but hey! They won the round way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys weekly update! I don't know if I can post on friday but I'll try!**

**Thank you all who have reviwed, favoited or have followed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fang Paw: hi, hi, hi, hi, hi-**

**Me: WHO GAVE HER SUGAR**

**Skoll: She said please...**

**ME: dang it..can't stay made at you... You and your bro are too cute..**

**Skoll: LA only owns all the OCs and the plot!**

**Chapter 4- round 3 (Trinity)**

Fang Paw silently walked through the halls. She had left the locker room to use the restroom. The girl was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that she was about to hit someone- until she ran smack into them- Fang Paw landed on her bottom with an 'umph' she glanced up,"Opps S-sorry-"

Cho laughed,"Eh, it's al right little one," Cho picked Fang Paw up and set her on her feet,"I guess neither of us was looking were Wez was goin. Name's Cho. What's yourz?"

Fang Paw smiled,"Well, my team calls me Fang Paw, but my real Name's Maya."

Cho chuckled and patted Fang Paw on the back,"Righty then Maya. Hopefully I'll see ya in the semi-finals. Keep up the good fights!"

Fang Paw smiled as she watched the demon leave. Maybe she'd actually have fun in this tournament.

**000ooo000ooo000**

It was the third round, Dusky, Nicole had both won their matches and now Trinity was going to fight. This was it, if she won the round they would win the match, then head onto the semi-finals.

Trinity was fighting a fire demon. How could she tell, well he was Humanoid, but his hair was made out of fire. Then there was the sword at his hip that when he drew it, the thing would create a blade made of flames.

"And begin," Juri called.

Trinity dodged a tongue of flame that shot out at her. Her trench coat flapping behind her. Trinity put her hands up and started to create a shield- when she got blasted with fire! Now her clothes and hair were singed! Trinity let out a snarl,"You little! That was my favorite coat!"

She formed a shield that trapped the poor demon and threw him into the sky. The demon shrieked as she let go and he plummeted to the ground. She caught him about an inch above the ground and released him.

She ran up to him as he got up and gave him a sharp upper-cut. Then started to way-lay on him.

The demon tried to fight back. He really did, but Trinity had the element of shock to her advantage and created a shield around her arm. She moved to punch the demon. But her hand missed- but her shield hit the demon square on the jaw. So to everyone in the crowd, it seemed like her spirit power was the thing that knocked the demon out. But she really didn't have any, the only reason she could see the demons was because she wasn't from this world.

Yusuke jumped up in the crowd,"Holy crap! She took that guy out- without even touching him!"

Hiei chuckled- which scared the crap out of every organism near them- and turned to face the possible insane demon.

Boton corrected her friend,"No, Yusuke, you might not have been able to see it. But she used an invisible matter to create a type of shield around her fist. That in turn is what connected with the demons skull and decapasicated it."

Genkai nodded as the group looked down at Trinity, she gazed at the demon as Koto and Juri counted off to ten. Her face was unreadable. But she sensed the group looking at her and turned to face them. She frowned at them, as they froze. Then Koto claimed,"Ten! The winner of this match if the dark angel- Trinity! This is the last match for the day folks! We'll see you all back for the last of the quarter final matches and then on to the semi-finals and the Last Match!"

Trinity smirked up at Team Urameshi, then stuck her tongue up at them before she turned and strutted back to her team.

"Well," Boton huffed,"Someone's a bit full of herself."

Hiei's eyes narrowed,"I think she might be sure of herself not full of herself."

Trinity walked up to the other girls,"What was that all about," Dusky asked her, hands on her hips.

Trinity smiled,"Oh nothing," she glanced back up at the crowd,"Nothing at all."

**Skoll: *whines and makes cute puppy face* Please review! LA also apologizes about the OCC-ness.**

**Guys, I need your help - Who should Jin and Touya fight against in the Semi's? I need at least five votes or the next chapter ain't happenin' Sogo to my profile and vote please? :D**


	5. Help

**This is what creativity my brain can come up with at almost 12:30 am. Enjoy I claim ownership no everything except the fandoms/Artists mentioned.**

I tapped my fingers against the keys. I groaned as i pulled put my earbuds that were streaming Barlowgirl's Mirror, Mirror song. I turned to the girl sitting on my bed. She was literally glowing, and that's all of a description you'll get outta me. She sighed,"Hey it's not my fault the connection's weak."

I groaned,"That's not why I'm groaning. It turns out I never let the stupid poll be able to be seen on my profile... Until about yesterday and no one has probably noticed..."

Little Angel (LA),who just happened to be the Psychic Link to anomalies in anaomalic dimensions, rolled her eyes,"You're kidding."

I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but LA immediately shouted at me,"Don't kill your braincells! I ain't disappearing for you to sulk by hittin yer head on that blue wall of yours!"

I sighed and started to type a few bulletins for an outline of a new idea for a new story,"No I'm not kidding."

LA scoffed,"Ha! That's something that would happen to you," she turned and looked up at my ceiling,"Hey! Cut her a break man!"

LA grumbled after getting no reply, then she looked over my shoulder,"ooh! Ooh! Is that the story line for that Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic?"

I scoffed,"Are you kidding me?! That One's almost done! This is the prequel! And GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"

LA jumped back,"Sheesh! So is the Wolverine and the X-Men one after the Legend of Korra one? Or is that one before? Ooh! Ooh! What about the Power Rangers One? Or the Fairy Tail one? Or the Transformers animated one? Or the Pokemon one? Or the DN angel one that will lead into the Inheritance Cycle world and finishes in the-"

I grabbed my head and yelled,"Too many Fics at once!"

LA sighed and blushed,"Mah bad."

I rolled my eyes," You realize none of those can come out if NO ONE votes. I won't be able finish The Girls and that means I won't get to post the new chapters of Secrets 2... Or start on any of my other stories for that matter!"

"Figures you'd skip outlining the semi-finals and," LA paused as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she sprang up (Not like it did any damage to anything. She didn't even make a dent in my bed when she sat on it)"WHAT! B-but that means-"

"Yes," I calmly turned in my swivel chair from my black desk,"It means you won't get to make an appearance yet. Except in this."

LA turned to the viewers' screen,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS GO VOTE!"

I sighed and typed a little more. Without even turning around or taking my eyes off the screen, I dully stated,"LA! What do we say?"

LA growled,"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, with a frickin' cherry on top, go vote!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow,"Okay, not that angerly..." I turned my attention back to the viewers,"But seriously. Please go vote."

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG OMG OMG! Sorry for taking so long! This was SUPPOSED TO BE OUT YESTERDAY! My bad.**

** Thank you, musical cake for reviewing.**

**disclaimer: take it away Trinity!**

**Trinity *smiles* LA and Ashy only owns me! And the other OCs of course...*puts on sunglasses and then turns invisible **

**Nicole *rolls eyes* show off...**

**Chap 5- semi's (fang paw)**

Trinity slowly walked thru the hallway. She stopped when she sensed someone behind her, she turned,"Whoever you are. You need to come out so I don't suffocate you."

Hiei amd Kurama, like a pair of stalkers, slowly came into focus,"I apologize of we seemed to be lurking," Kurama started," But-"

"We need to know if you and your team are really from other demintions and/or worlds," way to go Hiei, no need to beat around the bush.

Kurama shot him a look, but redirected his point of vision as Trinity began to chuckle,"hehe.. Hahaha! Wow. Dang short-stack, you sure don't beat around the bush!"

Hiei's eye twitched,"What did you call me...?"

Trinity calmed down,"Yes. We are. We're each from a different dimensions ourselves. Kinda got forced into the deal. Anyway, I'd love to explain it to you. But if I do bad things might happen."

Trinity turned and walked away to her locker room.

Fang Paw looked at the opposing Team's roster again. Chu! She really had to fight CHU and his team! But he was so nice, and she didn't want to hurt him or any of his friends! Touya... And Jin... That was it? Not much of a team. Then again, Chu practically counted as three people himself.

Maya sighed,"This stinks," she stomped her foot.

A loud laugh made her jump. She turned to see Chu,"I heard ya Little Shela! But I'm looking forward to the match with ya!"

Maya nodded,"Me too. Just don't go easy on me if we fight."

Chu threw his head back in a laugh,"Wouldn't dream of it!"

**Winners:**

**JinX Nicole**

**TouyaX Dusky**

"Alright," Jury yelled,"Let's get ready to rumble! The rules are set, any weapons allowed, one on one fights, and Two wins out of three matches wins the round! Let's dooooo thiiiissss!"

Koto perked up,"The first Match is... Jin the wind master and Nicole!"

Jim and Nicole both walked to the center of the ring and Jin called over to Nicole,"Wishin ya good luck lassie! Y'all need it."

Nicole smirked, obviously having a trick up her sleeve,"I'm sure I will.."

"AND GO," Jury yelled into her microphone.

Nicole unsheathed her Drik and got into a defensive stance,"So, Jin... You ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?"

Jon snorted and started to levitate off the ground,"As if ya wee lassie."

Jim charged at Nicole, who dodged him easily. Jim only rose higher up into the air. Nicole focused on the air around her as Jin disappeared into the clouds. Tuning out Koto, Juri and the crowd. She heard Jin coming, he was using a charging attack with one of his tornado fists. Nicole waited until the last second before she pressed herself flat against the ground. Jin, not expecting this, fell flat on his face. Nicole chuckled and seathed her Drik as Jin got up,"Betcha think it's a real good laugh ya do," Jin playfully growled,"Just wait till you see what I can do."

Nicole wanted to laugh at the irish-accented demon a she pulled out her bow and arrow and focused on her link to Tyra,_Could use your help right about now._

Tyra gave her strenght from Valhalla. And the arrow came straight for Jin. Who quickly put up a wind wall to block it,"Sorry lassie," Jin chirped happily,"That ain't gonna do," he flew up into the air and ame at her again. Sending gusts of wind to knock Nicole off her feet.

Nicole dodged the first few attacks. But as she grew tired, her consintration lapsed and she tripped up on Jin's last wind gust. The wind demon chuckled,"Ya are in for it now Lassie! Hoo-Hoo that you are!"

Nicole yelped and touched her golden bracelet calling,"Hati! Come!"

The crowd all gasped when a bright blue portal opened up and a silver blur sped out of it. It moved to stand in front of Nicole and everyone gasped when it appeared to be a silver wolf a few inches taller than Nicole herself. The wolf had a necklace or collar that looked like peals connected with fine wire.

It snarled at Jin as Nicole quickly jumped onto him. Jin wisley stopped and floated where he was. Nicole had righted herself on it's back by the time the wolf was floating up in the air. Around the same altitude as Jin. Suddenly the large plasma-screen started to blink. Two large parallel lines appeared.

Koto blew into a whistle,"Ladies and Gentleman. The fight must temporarily come to a pause for the committee to decide if Nicole may use Hati in the match. If I could have both fighters return to the ground and then to their respective teams?"

Hati lowered himself into the ground as did Jin. Nicole climbed off the giant Wolf's back. Jim shrugged as he passed them by,"Tough luck. Hope ya get to help the lassie in this fight boyo."

Hati's eyes flashed,"It would be a pleasure."

Jury squealed into her microphone,"Did he just TALK?!"

Hati turned to the reptilian demon,"Of Course I can. I am the legendary wolf Hati, who chases the moon while my brother Sköll chases the sun. Nicole is our handler. Chosen by us and the proof," Hati said while he flicked his tail,"Is the golden bracelet she wears."

Juri cowered behind Koto,"Eep!"

Koto rolled her eyes,"Come on Juri. It's not like he's gonna eat you."

Nicole walked over to her team,"This is ridiculous,"She complained,"Hati's my partner. He should be able to fight with me. This match is suppose to be any weapon. While Hati isn't a weapon; having a partner fight with you, that isn't on the team, could be placed under that category."

Fang Paw yawned,"I agree. But it all matters about that committee or whatever."

Hati snorted in annoyance,"Idiots. Are they the ones that brought us here?"

"No one knows who did," Ashlyn hissed under her mask.

Hati's tail swished in annoyance,"I will kill whoever threatens us. I swear-"

The Plasmascreen blinked. Koto jumped up,"Ladies and Gents.! It is time for the committee to reveal their verdict!"

Juri jumped up next to Koto,"And the committee had decided..."

A big giant yellow circle appeared in the black screen. Koror yowled into her mic,"And the Ayes have it! The Legendary Wolf Hati will be fighting along with his Guardian Nicole."

Juri booted Koto out of the spotlight,"Can I have both of the fighters return to the arena!"

Nicole climbed on top of Hati's back and Jin met them on the pale yellow elevated flooring.

Koto came and butt-bumped Juri out of the way,"Annnnndddd may the match resume!"

Both Hati and Jin were up in the air like rockets. Jim charged first with one of his tornado fists. Nicole snarled with Hati as both forces collided. Yet, Hati and Jim just seemed to bounce off of each other.

Jon tried again, this time he managed to dodge Hati's fangs and got a punch on Nicole- nocking her off of her trusty wolf. Nicole didn't even scream as she fell. Jin started flying after her to either catch her or to annihilate her.

Thankfully, Jon seemed to be a nice guy and caught Nicolce before she could hit the ground. He floated up in the air,"Aye? You al'ight lassie?"

Nicole clutched her cheek,"Ow! That hurt," She growled before jumping out of his arms and onto Hati's back,"Sorry about this man," she and Hati battled into him.

Before the wind demon had a chance to recover, Hati and Nicole were there again and Nicole punched him, once.

They flew past and turned so she could knock him across the airspace above the arena.

Again she hit him. And again. Jon tried to defend himself, but Nicole was doing her best to keep him disoriented.

Again he was hit, Fang Paw flinched at The sight of it.

Then finally Hati came from above and she knocked the severally weaken demon to the ground. Where he stayed completely out. The counting began,"One," Koto called,"Two!"

"Three. Four," A startled hush filled the air as Nicole landed. She quietly went over to Jin. She crouched next to him and turned him over. She leaned her head next to his ear and let out a breath of relief,"Eight, Nine. Ten," Koto finished counting.

"Nicole and Hati are the winner," Juri called out.

Nicole nodded at Hati and he licked Jin's face, the demon moaned and sat up, rubbing his head,"Youch, Lassie's gotta mean right hook that ya do!"

Nicole smiled and helped him up so he could walk off. The two shook hands and everyone striped into cheers.

Koto smiled as she claimed,"What a wonderfully well-fought match! Next up is... Dusky and Touya! A Fire versus Ice match!"

Touya walked up onto the arena and Dusky met him up there. Already the two fighters held a disliking for each other. After all, their elements were polar opposites.

"Let the Fire versus Ice match," Juri held her hand up before letting it drop,"Begin!"

The crowd roared as Touya instantly froze the arena with his Frozen Hell. Dusky let out a strangled scream as the ice encased her fully. Dusky was trapped her left arm unseating her sword, her right reaching up as if to ward of the ice, and her pine green eyes were wide with fear.

Juri and Koto were huddling for warmth,"Achoo!" Koto sneezed,"M-Man I-it's cold!"

The crowd went quiet. No one knew just quite what to do. Both teams were on edge. Juri and Koto had both their mouths opened completely shocked,"Uh..." Juri started...

"Ladies and gentlemen," Koto spoke finally, Touya's smug look almost made Maya stand up and hit him,"it seems that Dusky is unable to continue-"

_**CRACK**_

Everyone froze. Their eyes settling on the frozen Dusky. A small crack had appeared in the ice, from Dusky's eye level down to the floor. A soft purple glow was being emitted. That's when you could hear something if you strained to hear it.

"Brasungar! Brasungar! Brasungar!"

The crack spread all over the ice. Like spiderwebs over water. They kept growing.

Wait... Water... It was surrounding the frozen Dusky-sicle.

That's when the ice exploded, with one mighty,"Brisingr!"

Dusky let out a gasp as she started sucking in greedy gulps of air,"What the hell," she roared at Touya,"Were you TRYING to kill me you jackass!"

Koto smiled,"And ladies and gentlemen, it's seems Dusky is able to continue."

Juri nodded, equally as pleased as her fox/cat friend,"And it seems she's ready for some pay back! May the match continue!"

Dusky snarled at Touya, who only shot shard of ice at her. Dusky yelped as a few struck her but then she moved out of the way, slipping on the ice. When she stopped, blood started dripping onto the ice from the small gash on her cheek. She growled at the ice demon,"Jerk..."

Touya chuckled,"try your best to beat me. I doubt you can."

Dusky, to say the least, was NOT happy,"What is it with men and their egos being hurt if a woman fights," she muttered to herself.

She growled and pulled out her purple sword,"Touya," she smiled simply,"Meet Garjzla Fethr."

She seemed to focus on her blade, Touys took this moment to charge, his own Ice Blade appearing on his arms.

Juri yowled into her mic,"It seems this match is about over!"

Touya let out a yell as he jumped up and brought the Ice Blade down. Dusky's eyes flashed and met his. A half-heartbeat later, Dusky's purple sword parred and locked with his with a single cry,"Brishingr!"

Dusky's sword erupted into purple flames as it dug into Toya's ice blade -which immediately broke after two seconds. Touya gasped and he immediately dodged out of the way. He retreated to the edge of the arena, his shocked face slowly faded to anger as his ice blade slowly started to grow back,"Well that was certainly surprising."

Dusky's sword was still in its pyromantic zone. She smiled and moved into a defensive stance,"Try me Ice Cube."

The two sword fighters started to circle each other. Dusky had a smug smile as she waited for Touya to attack.

When he did, he was no match for her. The two met, locked swords, and broke out of the two seconds later. The two committed parries, thrusts, attacks and counter attacks, both equally met, both equally trained.

Koto cheered,"wow! These two fighters aren't backing down! This is amazing!"

Juri nodded,"I can't wait to see who'll win!"

Dusky growled,"Impatient bimbos," she slashed threw Touya's sword for a second time. She tackled Touya and after they hit the ground Garljza was behind held at Touya's neck. He gulped and didn't move.

Dusky smiled,"Do you yield?"

Touya let out a angry sigh,"I yield."

"No way! The proud ice-prince is yielding to Dusky," Juri crowed,"Surely this is a match for the history books!"

Dusky helped Touya up and shook his hand, then both fighters walked over to their teams. Juri spoke calmly into her mike,"We're going to take a short intermission so the arena's staff can clear the ice..."

**_after intermission_**

"Now, its time for the last match of this round," koto cheered,"This should be even more exciting because it's both captains going up against each other! Chu and Fang Paw."

Fang Paw bounded onto the arena. Chu was not to far behind her.

Fang Paw grimly smiled as Chu stood opposite her,"Good luck."

"Goo' luck ta ya too," Chu chuckled.

They got into position as Koto called out,"Let the Match begin!"

Fang Paw grimly created her Sia swords, and Chu... Just started to drink. Fang Paw shot forward, but Chu created a ball of energy which she had to dodge. They were small attacks but they kept her busy. Every time she landed somewhere from jumping, she's have to jump again. She threw a Sia, which changed into a net in mid-air that Chu easily dodged. But that was the point.

Fang Paw transformed into her wolf form. Roughly the same height of her human form, she had silver fur but her right ear one front paw and one back paw, and her chest and stomach were black. Her eyes stayed the same emerald green.

From their seats, Yusuke nearly had a heart attack. Spitting up some of his drink,"She's a dog!"

Kurama chuckled,"No Yusuke. I wouldn't let her hear you say that. I think she's more of a wolf."

Koto and Jury blinked in surprise, but Koto recovered first,"And it seems the Team has even more surprises! Fang Paw can transform into a giant dog!"

Fang Paw turned o them instantly,"I am a WOLF! W-O-L-F! Wolf!"

Jury sighed,"Well, someone doesn't like to be called a dog..."

Fang Paw took three large bounds towards them,"That's cause I'm NOT," Fang Paw yelped as she had to dodge a softball size energy ball.

"Come on kid," Chu laughed,"Stop messen around!"

Fang Paw snarled,"Don't want me to mess around do you?"

She charged him, dodging another ball of energy and leapt. He knocked her out of the air, she landed on the ground with a strangled yelp of pain. She shakily got to her feet and doged another punch. When she stopped and turned to attack, Chu kicked her in the side, there was a sickening snap as she flew through the air. Fang Paw got to her feet to cough up blood.

Aristocat was having to be restrained by Trinity and Nicole,"Go easy on her! She's just a kid!"

"Ashlyn," hissed Nicole,"Relax! I'm hopen the dude won't kill her..."

Fang Paw glared at the semi-drunken fighter in front of her?"You just did the _wrong_ thing..."

Fang Paw launched herself at the drunken demon. She gabbed his sake jug and tossed it out of the arena. It smashed against the wall and fell to the floor. Chu let out an angry roar and threw himself at her. Fang Paw avoided him, she then jumped up and sat on his head. As Chu was struggling to get up, Fang Paw started creating about six Sias, all of them multiple sizes and all missing their middle blades. Fang Paw skillfully and carefully started to plunge them into the stone arena. One at each of Chu's wrists, ankles and one at his torso and neck. The blade in the middle slowly grew back, they stooped just an inch from skin. Chu stopped struggling.

Fang Paw jumped away and Chu laughed as it dawned on him,"Lil' she-wolf got me good! I make one wrong move and I'll cut myself deep!"

Juri was shocked,"I have to say this has been one of the fastest battle between two competitors. And one of the least bloodiest."

"Because Chu is now unable to continue," Koto informed the spectators,"Fang Paw and her team Masayoshi win and are moving into the finals that will be held in three days!" Cheers and grumbles erupted from the crowd, The other four girls soaked up the praise while Fang Paw walked over to Chu.

Fang Paw began to unearth the blades, Chu started to get up as they disappeared into thin air. Fang Paw offered her hand to Chu. He smiled and gave the girl a big bear hug before both teams all shook hands. Chu invited them to a celebratory diner to which all the girls politely accepted.

As the girls retreated to their locker-room to get a few things. Maya couldn't hold it in anymore. She collapsed onto the floor,"I can't take it anymore," she sobbed.

Ashlyn ran over,"What's the matter? Fang Paw?"

Fang Paw retreated to the older girl's arms,"I don't want to do this anymore! I can't take the stress! I wanna go home! I want... I want Kaldur!"

Nicole slowly crept over to Maya,"Shhh! It'll be okay. We're just three days away from getting out of this hell hold," Nicole was worried about their youngest fighter. They all were. What if the voice heard her and destroyed her world? They wanted their loved ones to be safe, their whole worlds to be safe. But with that stupid voice and it's bluff, they couldn't be sure. Why were they even here?

Dusky walked over and hugged the young girl,"You'll see Kaldur soon, we all go home soon!"

Trinity joined in on the group hug, after a few moments she sighed"Come on guys. We can't keep Jin, Touya, and Chu waiting."

**DU DADADA! Hope you like please review, and more reviews= faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! here we go!**

**Thank you, Koryandrs, Musical cake, and AnimeGmr101 for reviewing!**

**Discaimer:**

**Mary: yay! I'm in this chapter! also Little angel only owns me and the other OCs.**

**Maya: granted, it's not the best place for you to be...**

**Chapter- MARY!**

Later that night after diner, Trinity and Maya carefully walked through the closed arena,"This is really creepy," Maya said as she looked down to make sure she and Trinity were invisible,"I can't even believe they have so much security to keep everyone out. Even the fighters!"

Maya couldn't see Trinity but she heard her,"_I _can't believe that you LEFT your fighter's pass in the locker room!"

Maya muttered something as both girls slowly krept into the hallway that lead to their locker room,"I was kinda stressing out about other things!"

Kurama and Hiei made their way out of their locker room after making sure that they had taken everything after their long training session. The others had left an hour earlier, Kurama was just about to ask Hiei a question when a scream split the air around them,"MARY!"

Hiei and Kurama shared a look,"That sounded like-"

Hiei finished for him,"like that female runt from Team Masayoshi, I know," both of them took off toward the sound.

Maya held her best friend in her arms, she was sobbing. Mary was barely breathing, she was covered in bruises, cuts and overall looked like she was hit by a car,"Oh my god! Mary! Mary," she started slapping her friends face lightly,"Come on Mary!"

Mary groaned, that's when Kurama and Hiei ran in,"What's going on," Kurana asked with his rose in hand ready to kill anything.

Trinity had a note in her hand and instantly crumbled it up when the two men came in. Trinity stood in front of the two young girls,"This is a friend of Maya's. Someone attacked her and left her here-"

"We'll take care of it," Came Aristocat's voice form the hall. Hiei and Kurama stood aside so the other members of the team could enter the room.

Kurama put up his rose,"Do you want one of us to go get one of our healers?"

Dusky walked forward, it took everything both Trinity and Ashlyn had to peel Maya away from her friend,"Don't worry. I got her,"Dusky kneeled down next to Mary and quietly muttered a healing spell under her breath.

Nicole glanced over At them,"Don't worry about it ...okay?" It was almost as if Nicole had aged several years in that one pause. She seemed so tired,"We take care of our own."

Kurama and Hiei left, both planning on telling their team what had happened.

Dusky was still healing Mary, but she didn't even look up when she asked,"What does the note say?"

Trinity pulled it out of her pocket,"Those who disobey or speak out shall be punished. Take this token as a reminder."

Maya sat up,"How dare they! I'll friggin-" Nicole quickly silenced her teammate as the PA system crackled on.

"I hope you all shall take this into reminder," the voice taunted,"It is only a favor to you that friend is alive."

The PA system crackled off. Mary groaned,"Maya...?"

Maya flew down to her friend,"Mary! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! This is my fault!"

Mary and Maya clung to each other,"So this is where you've been..." Mary glanced around,"I see you've made new friends."

Maya was fiddling with something in Mary's belt as she answered,"Yeah. It's not the best of situations but it'll do. What happened? How did you get here?"

Mary shrugged,"I was on a routine mission with Robin and Miss. M when we were attacked. Whoever took me kept me for a few days. Good think Batman put us through that anti-interrogation training."

Maya was still messing with Mary's belt as she shivered,"Ugh. Bad memories!"

Mary suddenly started to glow white. She looked down at her hands,"Well. Guess I'm going..."

Maya gave her friend a quick squeeze,"Stay safe."

Mary disappeared, hopefully back home. The PA system crackled on,"Your friend shall be fine Maya. She is going home. If you defy us again. Any of you. The next thing you find shall be a corpse."

Maya fell to her knees and took Ashlyn with her,"Why! Why are they doing this?"

But with the mental link up, Maya was laughing _You won't believe it guys! They just made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives!_

Mary walked into Mount Justice. Wally West (Aka, Kid Flash) ran forward,"Mary!"

Batsy, Robin, Conner (Superboy) and Megan (Miss Martain) all followe the fastest kid alive,"Mary," Batman growled,"Where have you been?"

Robin followed suit," It's been like three days! We've al been worried about you!"

Mary smiled as Megan flew up ad gave her a big hug. She then pulled out a small morse-code recorder box,"Never thought taking my old man's advice would turn out so well. I found Maya," she tossed the box to Batman, who caught it,"and she gave me info. Everything we might need is on that."

**yay! Please review! Please! Sorry this was short more reviews= faster updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow okay.. this is late even for me... sorry guys...**

**Thank you Musical Cake and AnimeGmr101**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs! Please don't sue me!**

**Chapter- What to do**

Batman steadily gazed over the information Maya had given Mary. She had to of know that he would be asked to decrypt it. He typed at his computer in the Batcave. Just a few more keystrokes and the morse code would become English.

_In different dimension. With four friendlies. Names: Trinity, Aristocat, Nicole, Dusky. All others ... save a few ... assumed to be hostiles. Captors threatening to blow our dimension and all of friendlies' to pieces if we can't prove our worth in fighting tournament. Try to reach out to the following people, Gandalf (Yes. That Gandalf), Future Bruce Wayne (circa, 2040's), Kathryn Jane (Marvel World) Batman (world 1089)._

_ Back up may be needed. Wait for instructions._

Batman bit his lip. So, Maya had been kidnapped. He'd need to speak with the league. They needed to decide how to contact this list. If they did.

**000ooo000ooo000**

Kurama knew no one liked the bearer of bad news- so he let Hiei do it.

"So what your telling us," Yusuke started,"Is that some beat up Fang Paw's friend... To try and make them quit the tournament..."

Hiei nodded,"I'm surprised you go it on the first guess fool. But yes. It seemed that way."

Boton sighed,"Well it didn't work. They're still in the tournament. And there haven't been any rumors of them wanting to quit."

Kuwabara shrugged,"Uh, isn't that a good thing?"

Genkia shot him a look,"Not when you can't even fight a girl!"

Kuwabara fell over, his foot twitching, and Yusuke seemed to think for a minute,"Oh yeah," he exclaimed giggling like a school girl,"Kuwabara wouldn't have the balls to hit these girls!"

Kuwabara roared in rage, and grabbed the laughing boy,"Say that again Yurameshi! I dare ya!"

"Okay. Kuwabara can't hit a girl because he doesn't have the balls to do it!"

"That's it you're dead!" The two boys started to run around the room. The carrot-top chasing the delinquent.

Genkia took a long draw from her cigeratee,"Idiots."

Kurama nodded while Hiei made the 'Hnn' noise I agreement.

** In another dimension...**

Cyborg finished programming a small computer that attached to the Zetatubes,"Alright guys. I ain't promisin' anything- but this should do the trick."

Batman nodded at Cyborg, he had been a member of Dick's teen titans after all. Batsy shouldn't have been surprised when he asked Cyborg for help that the kid immediately agreed. After Cyborg had been sworn to secrecy- just until they get everything sorted out anyway- they started on the plan to bring word to everyone that Maya had on her list.

"Okay," Superman nodded,"Everyone ready?"

"As we shall ever be," Manhunter remarked. The five chosen Leaguers stood before the Zetatube.

Cyborg typed in the destinations,"Alright. On three "

"One."

They tensed as the Zetatube lit up.

"Two."

Barry's (Aka: Flash) molecules started to vibrate in anticipation as the Zetatube roared to life.

"Three!"

Flash were the first one in. His super speed guaranteed that. Superman was second, flying in in a blur of blue and red. They were soon followed by Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern Gordon and Batman.

Flash was transported to an older version of the Watchtower. He looked around,"I remember this old decor. Man, I don't miss this."

He heard another speedster approaching,"Looks like they know in here."

That's when an identical scarlet speedster ran spend the hallway. He screeched to a stop when he saw Barry,"... Uh... I'm flattered really," the Flash from this world joked,"But who are you."

Barry extended his arm,"Nice to meet ya son. I'm the Flash from a different dimension.. I have news about a certain superhero named Trinity."

**000ooo000ooo000**

Superman and Wonder Woman were transported into a city very similar to Metropolis. They instantly went down into an alley and changed into Clark Kent and Diana Prince,"Were should we start," Diana asked as they glanced around the city.

Clark focused all his attention into his super-hearing...

"_I'm telling you Agent Coulson!_" the vioce said,"_Nicole wouldn't just up and disappear! Something has to be wrong! Why aren't you looking for her?"_

"_I can assure you Miss. Jane we are trying our best to figure out where your sister has disappear to._"

"_Well try __**HARDER**__."_

Clark zoned back in,"Got her she's in an apartment. Let's go."

Kathryn groaned as she hung up the phone with Agent Coulson. Then there was a knock at her door,"Coming," Kat called she heaved herself out of her armchair in her living room.

She opened the door to reveal a VERY fit man and woman. Both with black hair, and blues eyes,"Ummm," Kathryn glanced at both of them," Can I help you?"

The woman gave her a kind smile,"Actually. We are from another dimension... We have had word from a young woman named Nicole."

Kat threw open the door and stepped aside,"Come on in!"

**000ooo000ooo000**

Batman was transported into his Batcave... Only it was older... And so was the Bruce that was sitting at his computer. With another, younger, man at his side. Two dogs jumped up when they smelled him and growled with confusion. The young man- named Terry McGinnus- snapped around, batarang in hand,"who's there?!"

The older Bruce turned around in his swivel chair,"Easy Terry. That's a friend."

Batman walked into the light and Terry put up his batarang,"That's right. You must be Terry. I have news for you both. It's about your missing heroine."

Terry Pushed a rolly-chair at him,"Okay. You have our attention."

** 000ooo000ooo000**

Martain Manhunter walked out onto a small grassy field. He glanced around, the world was young. Or it felt young here. J'onn heard a shrill whinny and glanced up to see an elderly man ride towards him on a magnificent white horse. J'onn knowing that this man had no evil intent from his telepathy raised his hand in greeting.

The man and his horse stopped in front of him,"Hello," the man nodded,"My name is Gandalf the white."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gandalf," J'onn greeted," I am J'onn."

Gandalf waved his hand,"Please J'onn there is no need to tell me who you are. I knew you were coming. You bring me word of a certain young Shield Maiden I know named Dusky, am I wrong?"

J'onn smiled,"Yes Gandalf. I fear it is bittersweet news."

Gandalf dismounted his horse,"I shall take any news with many thanks, my friend. Please tell your story."

**okie dokie... there's one more chapie! Please review!**


End file.
